Ahora ya no puedo
by HyugaHiinata.96
Summary: One-shot de Hinata sobre sus antiguos sentimientos por Naruto. Es un AU no tiene que ver con la trama, es de un mundo adverso


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia.

Narración

-Hablan-

_Recuerdos_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora ya no puedo

¿Por qué ahora? Ahora que ya lo había olvidado. Dejado ir…

_Después que sonase el timbre del recreo iría a hablar con Naruto un asunto tan importante para ella que lo venía practicando hace semanas. Una vez lo encuentra con Kiba hablando de una competencia de quién era el más rápido Hinata hace su aparición. Su amigo sabe acerca de sus sentimientos por el rubio y sabe a qué va así que decide hacerse a un lado para darles privacidad a sus compañeros._

_-Naruto-kun…- al ganarse la atención del rubio se pone aún más nerviosa- Necesito hablar contigo un pequeño asunto._

_-Dime Hinata…-incitándola a continuar._

_-Quisiera.. qui-quisie-ra –¡Mierda, ya se puso nerviosa! tanto ensayo con Tenten para nada… –Que fueses a celebrar conmigo y l-los chicos mi cumpleaños_

_El rubio abre sus ojos sorprendido. En verdad no se lo esperaba. Sin mirarla le responde…_

_-¿Cuándo es?_

_-Etto… Es en dos días más- "No se lo sabe" piensa un poco desilusionada._

_-Oh, entonces… Si podría ir…- Responde no muy convencido. Un poco incómodo, pero a ella no le importa solo importaba el hecho de que él iría y estaría con ella en ese día tan importante._

_El gran día todos en el salón la felicitaron, él también pero con cierto grado de incomodes. Estaba tan feliz. A la salida de clases era el evento. Sus amigas Tenten, Sakura, Ino y Temari estaban le esperaban, también Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y Choji. Casi llegando se da cuenta de que Naruto no estaba. Lo distinguen más adelante, "al parecer se le olvidó" escuchó decirle a Tenten. El rubio alcanza a mirarle y a ella no le importó mostrar un poco su tristeza, el rubio se disculpó con Sasuke y se fue con el grupo._

_Fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Celebrado con amigos…_

-.-.-.-

_Para el cumpleaños de él le tenía preparado un pequeño dibujo el cual le tomó un fin de semana entero realizarlo. Debía ser bonito, esperaba que le agradase. Ensayo sus líneas de "Feliz cumpleaños" y entregar el regalo todos esos días. Se encontraba muy nerviosa._

_Ese día llegó más temprano de lo normal al instituto de Konoha, sus nervios a flor de piel se le notaban a leguas. Sus amigas supieron muy pronto el porqué de su actitud…_

_-Es el cumpleaños de Naruto- Dijo Shikamaru._

_Sus amigas le preguntaron qué tenía planeado hacer. Cuando terminó de contarles justo el rubio hace entrada al salón. Todos le van a saludar ella no fue la excepción. Al momento de felicitarlo siente como él la abraza alcanzando solo a pronunciar un "Feliz Cumple…". Ya nerviosa al terminar el abrazo le entrega el dibujo enrollado y sale de ahí lo más pronto posible._

-.-.-.-.-

Suspira pesadamente… _Ahora de seguro ese dibujo debe estar en la basura_ piensa fugazmente y una sonrisa amarga aparece en su cara

-Supongo que nunca le agradé…

-.-.-.-.-

_En el verano sus amigas habían organizado una mega salida entre todos. Yo acepté, era el momento perfecto para conocer gente nueva y quizás olvidarle…_

_-También es posible que vaya Naruto- ¡Mierda! le arruinaron los planes…_

_Poco a poco todos los invitados comenzaron a presentar escusas por las que no podían ir… A las personas que no comprobaban por internet ivamos a sus casas a preguntar._

_Así fue como un día le tocó a ella ir donde el rubio a confirmar. No quería ir. No quería ser de nuevo una idiota detrás de él. Pero fue inevitable, con Tenten nos conseguimos su dirección y fuimos. Yo casi ni hablé, estaba muy nerviosa. Intenté no demostrar nada, si seguía así era posible de que no fuese al paseo._

_-Creo que no puedo ir –Respondió con cierto grado de incomodes._

_¡Eso era! Lo que no me gusta de él es que siempre que está junto a mí está incómodo. No puede ser él mismo, eso me hace sentir mal…_

-.-.-.-.-

_Intentaría hablar con él a solas. Se enteró que a veces toma una ruta que es parecida a la mía así que…_

_-Naruto…_

_-Si_

_-¿Te podría pedir un favor?_

_-¿Qué clase de favor?_

_-Eh, nonono, es uno fácil…_

_-Aver… Dime_

_-Si cuando tomases otra ruta a tu casa te fueses conmigo –Se sorprende nuevamente, siente que sus mejillas arden como las de él. ¡Hay no! y un poco incómodo responde._

_-Eh.. Si_

_-¡Gracias!- No sabe qué le dio que de un momento a otro estaba abrazando al rubio. Cuando se da cuenta lo suelta de la vergüenza y sale rápidamente. Al salir Sakura le guiña un ojo, ¡Mierda!._

Lo que ella quería decirle una vez que se fuesen juntos era que una vez le gustó pero que no se preocupara porque esos sentimientos estaba dispuesta a encerrarlos y nunca más abrirlos.

Como ven lo digo así porque ese día nunca ocurrió… Él se escapaba, se iba antes, después que ella para no encontrársela. No era tonta…

-.-.-.-.-

_Porque a pesar de intentarlo, de convencer a Sakura para que le ayudase a acercarse a él. De sentirse como tonta al no ver resultados ni buenos ni malos, que solo daban a entender una cosa… A él no le importaba ni un poquito, sólo le incomodaba y quizás sentía un poco de vergüenza rechazarle._

_-Sakura, quiero hablar contigo…- Llama a la oji jade._

_-Si, por supuesto.- Se le acerca rápidamente._

_-Sakura… Yo, quiero hablarte de…_

_-Naruto ¿verdad?_

_-Ehh, sí_

_-Dime_

_-Yo… Ya no quiero más… Me retiro, no quiero sentir nada más por él._

_-¿Pero por qué? –Me mira con una cara de afligida ¿Y ahora porqué hace esa pregunta? Como si fuera malo querer ser libre._

_-Porque sí, porque no quiero sufrir más._

_-Pero si se ven tan lindos- ¿De qué habla si nunca estamos juntos?_

_-No… Yo ya tomé mi decisión._

_-Pucha, a mí me hubiese gustado que terminaran juntos._

_-Es que no me gusta que me molesten con él…_

_-Perdón si te molesté pero estoy acostumbrada a darle codazos apenas te vemos con Sasuke-kun Jijiji._

_-¡Qué!_

_-Incluso ahora que lo pienso con los chicos lo molestamos contigo desde antes que me diese cuenta de tus sentimientos._

_Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Por eso se incomodaba… Incluso desde antes que no tenía oportunidad con él._

-.-.-.-.-

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso… Por fin logré olvidarle. Es simplemente un compañero más. Siente que le toman por el brazo antes de reaccionar está enfrente de Naruto.

-¡Eh!

-Hinata –Dice un poco nervioso el rubio.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Es que… Yo, te amo –Eso hace que abra sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Que yo te amo… y sé que tú también me quieres.

-Eh… No. No quiero que te confundas porque lo que yo sentía por ti quedó en el pasado –El rubio se sorprende mucho por las palabras de Hinata.

-No, yo sé que tu aún me quieres… Yo… Te necesito

-No, lo siento –Se dispone a marchar

-No quiero que te alejes.

-Está bien, pero no haré nada.

-Quiero que estés a mi lado.

-Tu tiempo ya pasó, no voy a volver a caer. Te esperé durante dos años enteros en los cuales lo único que dejabas en claro era que te incomodaba mi presencia y que no te importaba

-Tú si me importabas también. Solo me ponía nervioso…

-Lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos…

Y así es como la ojiperla se dispone a marchar dejando atrás un cuento para poder empezar otro…

FIN


End file.
